


Now You Know

by G0NHEES



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorm Life - Freeform, Fluff, GonHee, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, byounggon dense, cix - Freeform, dish washing yonghee, kind of, still don't know how to tag properly sigh, yonghee lowkey jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0NHEES/pseuds/G0NHEES
Summary: byounggon tries to help out with washing the dishes but yonghee won't let him. he wonders why.
Relationships: Kim Yonghee/Lee Byounggon | BX
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Now You Know

Byounggon and Yonghee get the dorm to themselves today because Hyunsuk, Jinyoung, and Seunghun, got invited to be guests in a cooking show. Him and Yonghee were supposed to go for a photoshoot too but there were impromptu changes an hour before the three left. 

Byounggon steps out of his room to see Yonghee mindlessly pressing on the remote, scrolling through the channels on the TV. Byounggon leans against the wall and grins. The younger has his head resting on top of his palm, unable to find a channel that would entertain him for the time being. 

Gon sits himself down a meter apart from Yonghee who, to his surprise, still isn’t cuddling with him already after two and a half minutes of waiting. 

“Hey, Yonghee?” Yonghee responds with a dull hum, his eyes still stuck to the screen. “Do you maybe want to watch a movie together?” He inches closer to Yonghee with the intention of leaning on the younger's shoulder and take a few sniffs of the boy’s baby cologne. 

Yonghee gets up with a huff and points to Byounggon’s hand. The older looks up to the younger and reluctantly holds out his hand. Yonghee places the remote into Byounggon’s hand and says, “You watch.” successfully leaving behind a Byounggon with a muddled expression. 

After a few seconds of scratching his head, Byounggon hears the dishes clinking together followed by the sound of running water. 

After playing one of their favorite horror movies, Byounggon lowers the TV volume and shuffles to the kitchen. As expected, Yonghee was washing the dishes once again. He approaches the boy and picks up a plate. “Here, I’ll help.” 

“No,” Yonghee is quick to take the dish back from the older. “It’s fine.” He sets the plate down and continues with the utensils. 

“But I want to help.” Byounggon picks up the plate again with a cheeky grin. “Hyung,” Yonghee faces the older with a dour look. “This isn’t like in the company. The kitchen’s too small. We can’t both fit in here.” 

Gon is taken aback with the boy’s response. Yonghee would’ve taken the older’s help any day, especially because he doesn’t offer to help at all whenever Yonghee does the dishes. 

Gon places the plate back down and steps back to leave Yonghee alone. As an extra precaution, Byounggon steps farther back until he’s now observing from behind a wall. 

What was different in today’s washing-the-dishes scenario was that Yonghee wasn’t humming as he does. In fact, Byounggon could see how the younger’s hand jerked as he scrubs the plates. 

A few moments later, the boy pauses and looks up with an exasperated sigh. He goes back to scrubbing the rest of the cups used. He wasn't supposed to be this bothered. It was just his hyungs messing around, yet he still can't shake the feeling of being seen as yet just another lovable member. 

The older turns around, his head leaning back on the wall. What is up with Yonghee? He wasn’t thinking of how much he’s lacking again, is he?

No, of course not. Yonghee has gotten extremely better and we have yet to perform again on stage. So if not this, then what? 

He closes his eyes and slowly taps the back of his head on the wall. “Think, Byounggon. Think.” 

* * *

_Byounggon slumps down on the sofa with a thud. Yeah, he was pretty bummed about the photoshoot getting rescheduled. It was because of ‘unforeseen conditions’ they said. But hey, at least he gets his well deserved day off after a whole week of busy schedules._

_“Aren’t you supposed to be at the photoshoot right now?” Seunghun comes out of his room and sits beside the older._

_“Postponed.”_

_“Huh, that’s a bummer. You woke up early for this too.” Byounggon puts an arm over his eyes and groan. “Yeah, and because of that I think I’ve got a headache.”_

_Byounggon feel his shoulders getting squeezed and hit with a fist. “What are you doing?” The older manages to say before he hears something crack. “Giving you a massage.” He could tell Seunghun was grinning from ear to ear._

_“I don’t think you’re doing it right.” Two doors open and close simultaneously and the sound of footsteps approach them. “Oh, hey mom. As much as I’d hate to interrupt your little massage session with dad, we still have to go somewhere.”_

_“Yeah, okay son.” Seunghun’s hands leave his shoulders and never has he felt so thankful for Hyunsuk’s annoying remarks in his life until today. “Bye daddy.” Seunghun sing-songs. Gon removes the arm from his eyes and sit up._

_“See you later, hyung.”_

_“See you later, son. Bye mommy.” He winks at Seunghun who shakes his head with a smile. “Yeah, actually, don’t call me that ever again.”_

_“Why not, mommy? I mean we are, as they call us, the parents of the group.” Byounggon gives him another wink with a matching kissy face as the younger makes a face. “Whatever, hyung. Why don’t you go eat breakfast instead?”_

_“I can’t right now, my head hurts like hell.” The older sits back and rubs the temples of his forehead. “Go take a nap or something then.”_

_“Hyung, stop dilly-dallying we’re going to be late!” Hyunsuk calls from out the door._

_“That’s my cue. I’ll leave now. Go take something for that headache of yours and go nap.”_

_“Okay, love. You go now. I love you, wifey!” Byounggon shoos him away with a wave of his hand but Seunghun strides towards him and shouts at him in a whisper, “If I get murdered later, this is going to be on you so you better clear things up A.S.A.P.”_

_“Who’s going to murder you? And what things?”_

_“Oh, you’ll see.”_

_Seunghun turns to leave but not before pointing two fingers to his eyes then to Byounggon, it was the ‘I’m watching you’ gesture, then points his thumb to something behind him._

_Byounggon blinks in confusion and as Seunghun finally leaves, he sees Yonghee leaning on a wall with arms crossed._

_“Oh, hey Yonghee. How long have you been standing there?” The older gets up to stretch and scratch his cheek._

_“Long enough.”_

_“Ah, I see. Well, I’ll be taking a quick nap now. You eat without me.” He heads for their shared room to get a bit of shut-eye._

* * *

No. Way. Byounggon’s lips form into a thin line as he stops himself from smiling. He was leaning on the fridge beside Yonghee once again, biting his lower lip to restrain the urge to break out into a huge grin. 

“What is it?” Yonghee says without sparing the older a glance. He was about to turn his head but gets startled as he feels a pair of arms snaking around his waist from the side, chin resting on his shoulder. 

“I didn’t know it took such a toll on you.” Yonghee slightly trembles as he feels the older’s breath tickle his ear. 

“What do you mean?” He turns off the faucet and wipes his hands on his apron. “You’re jealous.” The younger pauses to look at the older then points to himself. “Me?” he snickers. “Jealous?” 

Yonghee then flicks the remaining droplets at the older, making him unlink his arms from the boy’s waist to wipe his face. “I think you’re getting ahead of yourself, hyung.” Yonghee takes off his apron and hangs it on a nearby hook. 

“Why does it sound like you’re denying it though?” Byounggon places both hands on his waist. “You probably need to get your ears checked. Besides, how can I be jealous when we’re not even-“ 

“Not what?” 

“Nevermind, hyung.” He proceeds to walk out of the kitchen with the older following from behind. His eyes travel to the TV to see that it was almost their favorite scene but Yonghee was heading towards their room. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Gon grabs a hold of Yonghee’s hand and pulls him back to sit in their small living room. 

“But I want to go to my room!” Yonghee attempts to get up from the couch but Byounggon just pulls him back down by his shirt. “Later.” 

Yonghee figured it would be of no use to get up again because he would just be dragged back to sit and watch through this scene. At least it was their favorite. 

The next scene starts with the eerie background music growing louder and louder by the second, the boy’s hand slowly creeping towards the pillow behind him. 

He finally gets a hold of the pillow he was reaching for as the scene displays a mini jump-scare, but his hand brushes against his hyung’s fingers as he does so. 

His breath gets caught in his throat as they both stare at each other for a solid seven seconds. Yonghee breaks eye contact first, not forgetting to snatch the pillow he’s been reaching for. He adjusts his position and looks back up at the screen only to be met with one of the major jump-scares in the movie. 

With a yelp, his legs pull themselves up on the couch and his shoulder closes in on the older’s as he hides behind the pillow he held on to earlier, both eyes shut tight. 

He feels Byounggon’s shoulder shake against his own, probably laughing at his actions. “Sorry.” He mutters as he forces his eyes open and detaches himself from his hyung. Before he could do so, Byounggon pulls him back into a hug and sniffs at the curve of his neck. The scent of his beloved boy’s baby cologne enters his nose. 

“Hyung,” he giggles while slapping the older who still isn’t planning to let go of the younger any time soon. “Wait, let me move first my arm’s numb.” They were both lying down on the sofa and Yonghee has never felt so uncomfortable. 

The older finally loosens his grip to make way for the arm that was in between their middle. As soon as it was out of the way, Gon spared no time in pulling Yonghee back in for another body-crushing hug. 

The two stayed like that for a while without a word, just two bodies clinging onto each other. 

“Yonghee,” Byounggon finally starts, to which Yonghee just hums against the older’s chest. 

“Are you still mad?” 

“Not really. Why?” Yonghee looks up with blinking eyes, chin on top of Gon’s chest. 

“Well,” he brushes away a few strands of the younger’s hair away from his eyes. “Whatever it is that I did that made you feel that way, I’m sorry.” 

Yonghee doesn’t say anything but instead sits up, Byounggon mirrors his action not long after. “Do you even know why?” 

Byounggon’s eyes playfully wanders around the room as he drags the last letter of his “Maybe.” 

“I wasn’t actually mad, though. Just a little upset.” 

They’re back to being silent again after that, though Byounggon reached out to play with Yonghee’s fingers while they both didn’t say anything. 

“Byounggon hyung?” This time it was the older’s turn to hum, though as he looks up to the boy’s face, Yonghee is met with a warm smile. 

“What...” Yonghee trails off, and looks away with his mouth pressed into a thin line. “What exactly are we?” 

“I don’t know,” Byounggon rubs the back of Yonghee’s hand with his thumb, slowly steadying the younger’s rapidly beating heart. “What do you think?” 

“What I think?” Gon nods and Yonghee takes his hands from his hyung’s hold. “Well, we’ve cuddled a lot lately and you flirt with me like no one's watching. Slept in the same bed twice,” Byounggon’s eyebrows raise themselves up. “You’ve been counting?” 

“No. Anyways, you’ve...kissed me on the cheeks too. Twice.” Yonghee avoids the other’s gaze, but he scoots closer to tilt the younger’s head back up to look at him. 

“So what do you make of all those things?” 

“I... I don’t know hyung.” Byounggon tilts his head to the side. “Why not?” 

“You do that with the others too, if you aren’t aware. You cuddle with them, you share your clothes with them, you even hug them from behind more than you do with me.” 

“Okay, but that’s because they’re part of the group too. Hey, I openly flirt with you though. You said it yourself.” He crosses his arms and raises his brow with a smirk. Yonghee couldn’t help but break into a small smile for a bit, but is replaced with him biting his lips after. 

“Yeah, like you did with Seunghun hyung earlier.” The volume of his voice decreases. “Ha, so I was right.” 

“With what?” 

“You were jealous of Seunghun earlier.” His face inches closer to Yonghee, but the younger holds still and avoids looking at his hyung. “I am not.” 

“Are too." 

"Am not." Yonghee glares at Byounggon who just laughs. "Good," 

"because it's not exactly flirting anyway." 

“because I can’t.” 

Byounggon blinks. They both spoke simultaneously, but he clearly heard what the younger had said. 

“Why not?” 

“Hyung," He finally looks the older straight in the eyes. "We aren’t even sure if this thing we have, really is something. How can I be jealous?” 

There was a brief pause, and Yonghee freezes as Byounggon‘s arms move up to Yonghee’s shoulder, hands clasping at the nape of his neck. “Yonghee, do you like me?” 

“Isn’t it obvious, hyung? Byounggon just raises his brows at the boy, still expecting an answer. 

“I do. So much.” He speaks in such a way that it almost sounds like a whisper. “That’s why I’ve been so upset since earlier because I can’t really tell if you feel the same way for me to be even jealous.” 

“Then do you think I feel the same way?” Yonghee takes in a sharp breath. He didn't know. He keeps telling the older this but he has to tell him this again. 

"Hyung, how am I supposed to know that? I don't own your feelings. I don't own your heart. Never once did I feel any different from how you treated the rest." 

Yonghee gasps as Byounggon tugs at his neck, drawing their lips together. The younger’s eyes close and his hands travel up to his hyung’s cheek and shoulder respectively. 

The kiss was short and sweet, but long enough to keep Yonghee from spitting out any more of his sentiments. Byounggon opens his eyes only to see Yonghee’s were still closed. 

He giggles as he slowly approaches the younger’s face. “Just so you know,” Yonghee freezes when he senses the older’s breath so close to his face. Byounggon could see how the the bridge of the younger’s nose scrunches up, eyes still tightly shut. “I have never kissed anyone like I just did with you.” 

Byounggon cups the younger’s face with both hands and gently kisses his cheek, then the tip of the his nose. 

Yonghee’s eyes flutter open and he bites his lip. His hyung’s brows were raised with a matching grin. “Well?” 

“Well, what?” Yonghee murmurs. 

“Do you think I feel the same way now?” 

Yonghee gently nods, “I mean you’ve kissed me on the cheek thrice now and once on my...lips.” His words fade away as he hides his flustered face in Byounggon’s chest, causing both of them to lie back down on the sofa. 

"I like you too, Yonghee. Very much."

"So you can stop counting." Yonghee lifts his head up to look at his hyung but instead gets pulled down for another kiss. 

* * *

“Ah, you better buy me pizza later hyung!” Hyunsuk whines as Jinyoung unlocks the door to their dorm. 

“Why should I?” Jinyoung walks in and Hyunsuk shoots the older a dirty look. 

“Because you dragged me all the way back here when you could go and get your phone by yourself!” He stomps in but Jinyoung puts a finger to his mouth, signaling for Hyunsuk to be quiet and points to the people on the sofa. 

Hyunsuk stands beside Jinyoung to see what he was pointing at. There on the sofa were two bodies, snuggled up together closely because of the small sofa. Yonghee’s face is pressed against his hyung’s chest because of the older’s arm holding him closely and another serving as his pillow. 

“Coming here with you wasn’t such a bad idea after all.” Hyunsuk whispers, with Jinyoung holding back his giggles. 

The older finally spots his phone on top of a nearby drawer. “Hyunsuk,” 

“What?” the teen mouths at Jinyoung who shows the phone in his hand and points to the door with his thumb. 

Hyunsuk gestures for the older to take a picture first and the latter complies without a word. He hauls the taller boy out, resulting to the taller boy hitting his foot against the door. 

Yonghee stirs slowly and, well aware of how close they already were, ended up snuggling even closer to his hyung with a small smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> twt: baessthetics 
> 
> i miss gonhee so much aaaa D: i hope you liked it !!


End file.
